Mia and Finn
The relationship between Elizabeth Lightwood and Nate Maddox. Early History Elizabeth sees Nate sitting on the steps of the church and they have a brief conversation before Damien asks Elizabeth if they knew each other. Elizabeth tells Nate that he should wait outside. The next day, Elizabeth, along with Damien, Nate and Aaron talk while they are on the way to the school. Elizabeth and Damien reveal some information to Nate, as he is confused. After, Elizabeth tells Nate he won't remember anything, MG is called in so he could compel Nate, only for all of them to find out the he could not be compelled. Elizabeth then goes to visit Nate in the school dungeons. They talk for a while, as Elizabeth claims that Nate asks a lot of questions. Elizabeth is seen with Nate in the library as she catches him trying to open the display case with ancient artifacts. They talk about Elizabeth's past. After Nate comments that he'll forget everything, he kisses Elizabeth. Elizabeth is then seen the next morning with Damien and Sheriff Donovan as there was a mysterious accident that caused all the people on a bus to die. Elizabeth says to Damien that she knew it was Nate, and that she was going to be the villain of his story. While Elizabeth was interrogated by the counselor who was is trying to find out why Elizabeth was using black magic when she knew she would get caught for that but she defends herself by saying that she would think she had caught Nate before being interrogated. Elizabeth sees Rafael breaking voluntarily the sway bar of the car, he absolutely wants to accompany to search Nate but Elizabeth refuses, a dispute begins when Damien intervenes to say that Rafael comes because he knows Nate well and could therefore help. Elizabeth reluctantly agrees. Elizabeth and Rafael search for Nate, while having a discussion about Nate and Elizabeth's bad popularity at school. When Rafael promises to bring back the knife and the answers she wants, she doesn't believe him, justifying everybody lies. She then says that Nate is in the root cellar and that Rafael has three minutes to talk to her before she intervenes. Elizabeth questions Nate on where the knife is and who is responsible for the accident, he answers that it is a woman who is responsible but Elizabeth doesn't believe him. The three starts to argue and it is when Damien joins them for say that a fire-breathing woman running through the woods, that they calm down. They come out of a root cellar and meet the pyromancer, she seems to want the knife but they don't give it so she attacks them. They return to the root cellar, Nate reveals to have the knife in spite of having said earlier not to have it which makes Elizabeth even more angry. Thanks Dorian, their understanding that they must actually face a dragon. Elizabeth confronts her with the help of the knife and Rafael stabs her with it. While they think to have killed her, the woman takes on the appearance of a real dragon. Nate and Rafael run and Damien gets in security, Elizabeth uses the death spell and the dragon returns to the appearance of a woman. She asks her questions but Damien takes the knife and kill definitively the woman before she can attack again. Damien notices the death spell, he understands that it was first for Nate, angry he tells her that she can not be a person filled with hate and revenge as his father was. After having buried the dragon, she joins Damien at the car, he informs her that the boys have left and Nate left and Nate gives her a letter of apology. Elizabeth sees Nate come back and walks away. Elizabeth admits she loves Nate. Nate and Elizabeth are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The two discuss what to do for the talent show. Later that night, Nate surprises Elizabeth by getting his guitar and singing for her. After the song, he asks what she thought and the flattered Elizabeth kisses him. Elizabeth is devastated at Nate's presumed death at MG's hand. She breaks down at the sight of his corpse but stops Rafael from attacking MG, stating Nate wouldn't want this. However, she is shocked to see Nate rise from the dead and he is revealed to be a phoenix. Elizabeth couldn't believe he was a supernatural being like her. Elizabeth worried about Nate while trapped in Malivore. She also scolded Ryan for separating them. Meanwhile Nate has visions of her while being resurrected repeatedly but can’t recall his girlfriend’s name. Trivia * According to Damien, Elizabeth doesn't have things (to be more specific relationships). * Elizabeth used to have a mild interest Nate, but he was too "normal" for her. * Nate kissed Elizabeth first. * Elizabeth believes Nate is a liar. * Elizabeth wanted to kill Nate in revenge of finding the knife. * Elizabeth once killed Nate, so he wouldn't interfere with her attempted to sacrifice. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship